


Dirty

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You’re out for the night with the girls, and get dared to send a dirty picture to Sami because the girls know how you feel about him. You thought he would just ignore it, but were pleasantly surprised when he started texting you back.





	Dirty

“No, no, no! I change my mind. Can I change my mind?” I asked, eyes flitting around to everyone around me.

“Nope,” Paige replied, laughing. “This is truth or dare. You chose dare. You can’t take it back.”

“Why are you guys so mean to me?” I whined, slumping forward in my chair.

“We aren’t mean. We just know you like him. What better way to put yourself out there than this?” Sasha questioned.

“Okay, but see, here’s the thing. I’m a thousand percent sure he doesn’t like me. We’re friends. I’m sure he’d like to keep it that way,” I tried to explain.

“Well then he’ll be a friend with a photo of your ass. Not too big a deal,” Alicia shrugged.

“You guys are the worst,” I grumbled, downing what was left of my drink and walking off to the bathroom.

See, I was hanging out with all the girls, just relaxing before we head home for a couple of days tomorrow. Of course, we started drinking, which led to an idea to play truth or dare. When it was my turn, I chose dare, and Paige was quick to dare me to send a naughty picture of myself to Sami. Of course she chose Sami, because all the girls know I have feelings for him, feelings I try to deny.

“Don’t forget to add the winky face! Boys love the winky face!” Paige yelled from outside the bathroom as I composed the text.

There was a chorus of laughter in the main room as I opened the bathroom door, throwing my phone at Paige. “I need another drink and to pretend like I never fucking sent that text,” I sighed, plopping down next to Nattie.

=======================

Three days later, we were back on the road. Sami had never answered my text, and I was terrified to see him at Raw. So of course he was one of the first people I saw. Because the universe has a sick sense of humor.

“Hey, ladies. How were your days off?” Sami asked, smile on his face as he walked up to me, Sasha, and Paige.

“They were great, Sami. How were yours?” Paige asked, trying not to burst into laughter.

“They were fairly enjoyable,” he replied, turning to me. “What about you?”

“My days off? Oh, well, you know. They existed. They were a thing,” I nodded, fumbling around with my words. “I actually have to go get ready now so I’ll see you guys later.” I waved at everyone before practically running off to my dressing room.

Part of me was glad Sami was acting like nothing happened. Another part of me, however, was a little sad. I feel like you would respond in some way to a dirty picture of a friend, a coworker. Yet Sami just went on with his life, smile ever-present on his face, acting like nothing was different. Acting like nothing had happened.

=======================

After the show, I went straight to my hotel room to shower and relax. I had a grueling match with Sasha and just wanted to lie in bed, watch Netflix, and forget about everything else for a while. It’s amazing how much easier said than done that is.

When I stepped out of the shower, I noticed my phone had lit up. Expecting it to be Paige asking to hang out, I sighed, grabbing it and unlocking it. What I saw wasn’t a text from Paige, though. It was a text from Sami.

Listen, I am a grown ass woman, and as such, I have received numerous dick pics. It’s a thing that happens. But the picture I received from Sami was not what I was expecting. At all. He was sprawled out on his bed, shirtless. I could see the sizable bulge his boxers were hiding and gasped. Seeing him shirtless is not new, not to me or almost anyone, but receiving a picture like this, especially after I sent him one, was a lot for me to handle. Not to mention the cheeky little winky face he added to it. Maybe Paige was right, guys do like winky faces.

I took a deep breath, readying myself to reply. I could play this game. I hope.

_‘Not fair. I’ve seen you shirtless plenty of times. This isn’t new.’_ I sent the text and waited, sitting down on the edge of my bed in my robe.

My phone dinged almost immediately with a text from Sami again. This time he sent me a close up of his hand cupping his dick through his boxers. _‘I’ve been thinking about that picture you sent me for days now.’_

I bit my lip, could feel myself getting wet as I stared at the photo he sent me. _‘I hope it came in handy. (;’_

The next picture was of his boxers hanging lower on his hips, the V shaped by his muscles clearly visible. I could see the soft curls around the base of his dick peeking out over the waistband and my cheeks flushed. _‘Would be better if I had more than just a hand.’_

Yep, he won the game. _‘Room 412. Door’s unlocked.’_ I sent the last text before tossing my phone at my bag next to the bed, leaning back on my arm on the bed. Moments later, Sami burst through the door, cheeks flushed, sweatpants obviously hastily pulled on.

“Were you trying to kill me with that picture? When I wouldn’t see you for days?” he asked, rushing up to me and pushing me back on the bed. He began pressing kisses to my neck and jaw as I tried to answer.

“If anyone was trying to kill anyone, it was you. My picture doesn’t even compete with the ones you sent me,” I replied, dragging his face to mine so we could kiss properly.

“Not true,” he rasped, removing his lips from mine while his hands went to the tie on my robe. “I’ve been picturing you in my head for so long. That picture was better than anything my imagination might have thought up.”

“Wha-?” I began before the two halves of my robe were shoved to the side and his mouth went to one nipple, sucking it as the other was rolled between his fingers. “Oh my god.”

“Been wanting to touch you, to taste you for so long,” Sami whispered between kisses all over my chest. One of his hands trailed down to my slit, moaning when he felt the moisture that had gathered there.

“Sami,” I moaned, arching my hips into his hand as he pushed two fingers inside of me.

“Shhh,” he nipped at my neck as I rolled my hips. “Relax.”

Once again, easier said than done. He started pumping his fingers into me, curling them on every thrust in. The palm of his hand rubbed against my clit as he continued, his mouth once more falling to my chest.

“Sami, I’m gonne come,” I shrieked when he thrust his fingers in harder than before.

“Come for me. Please,” he whispered, biting at my shoulder and curling his fingers once more.

My hands scrambled for purchase on his shoulders, his back, as I tensed and came, wave after wave of my orgasm wracking my body. Sami smiled lazily, removing his fingers from my heat and pressing them to his mouth, moaning at the taste.

The smile on his face changed to an expression of shock when I pushed on his shoulder, flipping us so I was straddling his waist. I removed my robe all the way, throwing it across the room before running my nails down his chest.

“You’ve been thinking about me?” I asked, leaning down to nip at his neck. When he nodded his head, I continued, sitting back up. “I’ve been thinking about you, too,” I told him, one of my hands dipping into the waistband of his sweatpants. “For a while,” I added, fingers curling around the base of his dick.

I slid backwards off his hips, pulling his pants and boxers with me before settling in the space between his legs. He stared down at me as I lowered my mouth to the tip of his cock, slowly enveloping him in my mouth.

“Shit,” he groaned, one of his hands automatically tangling in my hair. I smirked around him before taking as much of him into my mouth as possible. When the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat, I hummed around him, pulling back slowly. I did this a couple of times before he pulled me off of him, panting.

I smiled down at him, once more straddling his hips. One of his hands grabbed my hip, the other holding the base of his cock as I rose up and sank down slowly on his length. He let out an animalistic groan when our hips met, him buried to the hilt inside of me. I rolled my hips slowly before starting to bounce on his dick.

Both of Sami’s hands shot out to my hips, assisting me in my movements while he thrust up into me. Soon, we were both moaning wildly. He flipped us over and thrust hard and deep into me, bringing a hand to my clit. “Come for me again, please,” he whispered against my lips, adding slight pressure to my clit as our lips met.

I came with a muffled wail, Sami swallowing all my sounds as our lips stayed pressed together. His hips stuttered as I was coming down from my orgasm and he came deep inside of me, warmth spreading through me as he slumped forward, pressing our foreheads together.

“Should I send you dirty pictures more often?” I asked, running a hand through his hair.

Sami chuckled, pulling away to plop down next to me. “Please do.”


End file.
